


hands

by DolewhipDay



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Participating in another talent was generally unheard of… But this was Zarina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



Participating in another talent was generally unheard of… But this was Zarina. Tinker Bell wasn’t surprised at all when the former pirate captain asked to be taught to Tinker.

“Okay,” Tink began once everything was set up, “acorn kettles are pretty much the most basic thing you’ll be working on.”

“Got it. Should be easy!”

Tink raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say _that_. Just give it a try.”

It was hard – impossible, in Tink’s case – not to laugh as Zarina went from confident to frustrated, her every attempt at putting together an acorn kettle failing.

“Here,” Tink said, putting her hands over Zarina’s and guiding her through the motions. Zarina’s face flushed, and Tink was sure she felt sheepish.

“Oh. That was…”

“Easy?” Tink teased.

Zarina shook her head. Ever the bold fairy, she twisted her hands around so her fingers were intertwined with Tinker Bell’s. “That was nice.”

“ _Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a total cliche and kind of referencing Ghost. But it was too cute an idea not to write.


End file.
